Please Don't leave me
by chichan289
Summary: Her family leaves her after she finds her magic, After 8 years of being abused by the ones she trusted the most she runs away and travels from town to town, Until one day she comes across a town that sounds all to familiar.


A/N: Hello! So this would just so happens to be my first ever Fanfiction (laughs nervously) xD...

Anyways, please criticise me all you want I need your opinions no matter how rude or mean your feedback may be... sadly.

Anyhow If you do enjoy this first chapter please review so I can continue on to make new chapters! My story development may be slow because well honestly I'm new at this but that won't discourage me! hahaha

So please enjoy this story It's pretty much a cross-over with a little modern twist! I actually had a dream about this but I kinda had to switch some stuff up because well it was pretty pervy huehuehue.c;

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or The Characters from the Voltage Inc. game Star Crossed Myth! I only own my OC (No name yet).

A New Beginning

 _Will they accept me... Or will they run away?..Please not again.._

Chapter 1: Freedom At Last

Looking over my shoulder I decided that I hadn't been followed, I had been running for almost two days now only stopping to sleep if I felt safe enough and ate when I felt hungry enough, trying to save what little money I had taken with me when I had left my home and my so called "family".

~Flashback 9 years ago~

A/N (Should go make some popcorn gonna take awhile hehe)

I was inside the house watching my favorite tv show on the lacrima television, It was about this group of people who showed the viewers the every day lives of the mages inside of guilds.

The most popular guild was Fairy Tail and I loved seeing all of the goofy and crazy people that the guild had, the master was kinda scary looking at first for a short old man but whenever you got to see his other sides he was actually really funny.

I couldn't deny that Fairy Tail had been my favorite guild to watch out of all the guilds it seemed much more like a...family then just a plain guild, Nakama seemed to be everything to them.

" Oh mama look! The Tv show is on come see, come see mama hurry!" The 8 year old me yelled excitedly.

" Okay, okay" She laughed looking down at her daughter who was boucing on the couch excitedly while the intro to the show was playing.

"Hmm I wonder what guild they're going to show to day?" Her mother asked.

" Ooh mama I hope it's Fairy Tail! They haven't showed them in a looong time" She whined.

 _~"Hellooo viewers are you ready to see which guild we will be showing you today? Well Today It's the one... the only... FAIRY TAIL!"~ The Host Exclaimed._

"Mama look! I'm so excited I can't wait to see what everybody has been up to!" She exclaimed happily smilling ear-to-ear.

 _The host opens the door to the guild and instantly you hear fighting and laughing throughout the entire guild hall._

The 8 year old instantly started giggling as the camera showed a panoramic view of the entire guild hall.

She couldn't help but envy all of the kids around her age that were there in the guild while she was sitting at home wishing she was there along side them.

 _~" Now let's try and get their attention"~ The host laughed._

 _~Letting out a loud 'ahem' he tried to catch the guilds attention with no such luck the guild did not notice him. Dejectedly he looked at the camera._

 _~" Okay folks we need a new game plan"~ He said smilling._

 _~" Hmm I think I got it this time!"~ He said while standing on top of a table._

 _Taking a deep breath and looking back at the camera one more time before looking back out to the crowd, He let out a loud "HEYY!."_

The loud yell scared the 8 year old for a few seconds before she started giggling at the hosts antics at trying to get the rowdy guilds attention.

 _Finally luck was on the hosts side the entire guild had heard his yell and were now looking for the source of their disturbance. Finally seeing him the guild lit up with smiles and loud greetings of hellos and how you beens from various members._

 _Master Makarov noticing the hosts presence hopped down from the rail he was sitting on and greeted him with a warm hello._

 _~" So Master Makarov whats been going on lately with your guild? any new members? anything new and exciting happen?"~ The host asked._

 _~"Ah yes you see we do in fact have a new member that has joined this rowdy bunch"~ The master said happily._

 _~" Oh then may we meet the new member? I'm sure the viewers at home are dying to know who the new member is, Isn't that right?"~ The host asked while looking towards the camera._

"Yes yes! I want to know pleeeease show me show me! I'm so excited mama I wonder what the person looks like ooooh I can't wait I wonder if it's a boy or a girl or mayb-" She was cut off by her mother who was shushing her to be quiet and watch the tv.

 _~"Alright alright"~ The master laughed_

 _~" Natsu! Get over here and bring our new little member with you! " The old man yelled over to the boy who was trying to pick a fight with some of the members._

 _The boy looked up from where he was at to see the tv show guys were here.._

 _~" Awww man gramps now I gotta wake em' up"~ He sluggishly walked over to where his friend was sleeping carefully picking his new friend up from his resting place._

 _Carefully bringing him over to where everybody was gathered trying not to wake him up just yet he walked in front of the group to where gramps was._

 _The camera moved down to face towards where the young pink haired boys arms were._

 _~" It's-"~ The host said._

"It's-" The eight year old said.

" _A CAT/KITTY!?" The host and the eight year old yelled at the same time._

 _Startling the small cat awake, It looked around to see where it was at and let out a small yawn. Trying to wake itself up._

 _~" His name is Happy!"~ Natsu said with a wide grin._

 _The small cat looked up at his owner. Hopped out of his arms and magical wings appeared on his back._

 _~"AYE!"~ The small cat mewed_

 _~" It can talk! and he can fly! What kind of cat is this!?"~ The host asked sounding amazed at what he had just witnessed._

" Oh wow mama look! How cute! I want a kitty like that!" The young girl said giddily.

 _~" Yeah I found him when I was in the forest uh...Training... Yeah training!"~ Natsu said while stratching the back of his neck impishly._

 _~" Anyways he was still an egg when I found em' "~ He said smilling at the camera._

 _~" An egg!? what kind of cat is this?"~ The host exclamied looking at the boy like he had lost his marbles._

 _~" Hey! He's my bestfriend and I don-"~_ Her mother turned the tv off quickly listening intently to what was going on outside.

"Sweet heart go outside and play for awhile, hurry before daddy comes in" She said hurridly.

"Aww but mama.. I wanted to see what Natsu was going to say! I haven't even seen gray yet!" The young girl whined.

Her mother looked at her intently telling her she wasn't joking.

"Yes mama" She sighed and got up and did what her mother had instructed her to do, she was looking forward to seeing her crush to.

Sitting down at her small play table she grabbed her tea set and started pouring her doll a cup of tea. It seemed like a routine now. It was night time now and she hated having to go outside and play by herself in the dark. The streetlight didn't really help much.

She hated when her daddy came home like this, He always seemed mad at her and her mama and she could never go back inside until he had fallen asleep.

She knew something was wrong with him but she didn't really know what, late at night when she was supposed to be sleeping she could hear her mama crying outside on the patio.

Hearing her mama's crying always made her cry to, some nights she would cry herself to sleep, Even though she didn't know what was going on and why her daddy makes her mama cry she still loved him.. He was her daddy..

 _She stood up knocking her chair back " On the show last time the host said magic is inside of you and you just have to find it! I'll find it dolly and you'll see! I'll be a strong mage!" She said out loud triumphantly with her finger raised in the air making the fairy tail sign._

 _" Alright dolly I'll try and find the magic in me ok..." She sat down in the grass and closed her eyes searching for well... whatever it was that the host had said to look for._

She sat like that for a few minutes just sitting there with her eyes closed..."Maybe if I sit here longer it will show up.." She thought to her self _ **.**_

 _Getting tired of sitting here... Her butt was starting to hurt and she was getting hungry. Just when she was about to give up she seen something. It was a golden light and something was pulling her... as if it wanted her to go towards it. So in her mind she started moving towards it and she reached out towards it until the golden light enveloped her entire body._

 _She was scared at first until she started to feel ...safe.. sort of like whenever her mama hugged her and told her how much she loved her. It made her feel happy._

 _She opened her eyes and in her hand was covered with the golden light she had seen in her mind._

 _"Wha- what oh my gosh look look! I did it! I found my magic! Dolly look!" She said while quickly standing up holding her hand higher in the air making sure what she was seeing was real._

 _There was a sudden clinking sound near her feet, It sort of sounded like some sort of metal, Looking around her body on the ground she found 6 golden keys that each had some sort of weird symbol on them._

"Hmm I wonder what these keys are for.. they look kinda..weird"

 _" Oh well " She said while putting the keys into her shorts pocket._

 _Forgetting all about the keys she looked back at her hand excitedly she still couldn't believe it that she had actually found her magic.. It was pretty and it reminded her of the stars at night.. wait maybe.._

 _Looking up at the sky and then back down at her hand words started coming to her like she knew what to say..._

"Here goes nothing!"

 _"Heavenly Night!" She yelled pointing her glowing hand towards the sky hopeing something amazing or even magical would happen._

 _As she had hoped.. something did happen._

 _A small blast of the star like light shot from her hand. With wide and down right shocked but yet amazed eyes the stars in the night sky had all started to fall and swirl around in the sky like they were dancing._

 _"Oh wow! How pretty" She smiled broadly happy that her magic was something so beautiful and pretty._

 _"I need to show mama and daddy, They would be so happy with me and maybe they will stop fighting! Yeah! They will see how pretty my magic is and they'll hug me and kiss me and tell me how good I did!" She said quietly under her breath._

 _Keeping her hand glowing she brought it down and watched as the stars in the sky had stilled and stopped moving.. she was a little dissapointed at seeing this but knew that she could do it again if she wanted to... No she needed to.. she needed to show her parents._

 _Hurrying into the house she stopped when she had made it into the kitchen arch way, She could hear her mama and daddy arguing and was afraid to go in knowing if she did that they would yell at her to._

"I-I need to be strong so I can show them!" _She was scared but she knew she had to do it.. Her mind was made up and she started inching her way into the living room._

 _"M..ma..mama" She stammerd._

 _Her mother looked at her like she had seen a ghost, she started to re-think showing her mama and daddy her magic but she wanted to she wanted to be a happy family again... If only for a little while._

 _Her father had looked at her with anger written all over his face.. He had never looked at her like that before and she didn;t ever want him to look at her like that ever again... It scared her.._

 _Her mother spoke up looking from her husband to their daughter "Sweety what the hell are you doing in here!?" She exclaimed angrily she didn't want her daughter to be in here while they were arguing she didn't want her daughter to be apart of this._

 _"I- I need to show you and daddy something! I promise I'll leave and I won't come back in when I'm done but please mama! Please daddy! You need to see this! Please come outside with me I pr- promise it won't take long.." She grabbed her mothers hand trying to drag her outside_

 _Her mother looked at her and back at her father and sighed._

 _"Okay sweet heart make it quick daddy doesn't feel to good and he wants to go to sleep" She eyed her husband carefully._

 _She grabbed her daddys hand to and brought both of them outside by her small tea table._

 _"Ok mama, daddy watch this and please don't be scared it's really pretty I promise" She looked at her parents with hopeful eyes. She looked at them for a second longer and closed her eyes taking deep breaths trying to find that golden light again._

 _They both looked at her waiting to see just what exactly their daughter had to show them it was dark outside and they couldn't really see anything.._

 _Just when her mother was about to say something their daughter opened her eyes and her hand was glowing a golden silver color._

 _Both parents gasped and were shell shocked to see what their daughter was doing. Her father was about to start yelling at her and tell her to quit when she yelled._

 _"Heavenly Night!" And raised her hand in the air._

 _Just like before the stars had started to fall and swirl around in the sky like they were dancing._

 _With a broud smile she turned to look at her parents and see their shocked but delighed faces.. she was hopeful._

 _When she looked at them her smile dropped her mother looked terrified of her and her father looked angry at her._

 _At that moment she knew everything was never going to be the same again._

 _For the first time ever she was truly afraid of her father._

A/N: So how was it? =D for my first ever Fic I think I did pretty good... I mean it was longer than I expected :/ Oh well sorry I haven't decided on her name yet! I'm still trying to choose her name I want it to be Lily but then again we have pantherlily. So please help me decide out of Lily, Odette, Or Violet! Rune Factory:ToD names huehuehue :P

Anyways Review tell me what you think? She I give up or keep the story going?!

If you see any mistakes or spelling errors please let me know! I'll fix them hehe

Oh and I had to take a lot of the story out and I mean a lot! had about 31 KB lmao forgot to look at the MB though oh well :c Only 9MB can be added D; So we'll have to pick up where I initially wanted to keep going -_- anyways... what I have written down is pretty good, after I post this I will start on chapter 2 hehe.

(Opens arms) Review me~


End file.
